Kero & Spinner
by darkestfan
Summary: AU highschool Kero has everything: a good house, a loving brother, good friends and a bright future. But is it enough to contain his secret
1. Chapter 1

Kero loves his life. He has a bright future that he can see. He has a good house, a loving older brother and good friends. He was supposed to start his first day at Tomoeda High yesterday, but he fell sick so he had to stay home. Now he was preparing for the first day of the rest of his highschool life.

Looking at a mirror he studied his appearance. 'Same blonde hair, brown eyes and handsome smile as always' he thought. He changed into his school uniform, which according to him makes him looks like a "black-wearing sailor" but he can't complain about it unless he wants to complain to The Boss aka the principal. He went downstairs to see his big brother making breakfast. Yue was already working at a company to support Kero, but deep down he really wanted to go to college. Kero always felt guilty because his brother sacrificed a lot for him, but he promised to make it up to him after he graduates. He sat down at the table and looked at breakfast. It was eggs and bacon, his favorite. Before he could even start eating his brother said "Are you ready for school bro?". Kero mearly said "Yeah.." with a nervous look on his face. Yue got his bag and tossed it at him. It hit him across the face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YUE!" He screamed at his brother with a red face.

Yue just laughed and laughed until Kero ate breakfast and left for school with his bag. When he arrived he got a text message from Yue

'Have a great day, sorry about that.

Be home before nighttime blah blah all that you know already.

Get a boyfriend'

Kero flushed red at the last part. Yep he was gay and Yue was the only one who knew. He made sure to delete that message. He never thought of getting a boyfriend before until now. Shaking his head he continued to his classroom, unaware his life was about to change.

161616161616161616161616

Spinner was just sleeping peacefully on his bed when his older sister Ruby entered his room. "Hey Spinny dear, its time for school" she said with glee. Spinner got up from his bed with an annoyed look on his face. "I told you to never call me that Ruby" he said "besides my name is Spinner and I like it that way". Ruby raised her pointing finger and said "I know, but Spinny is more cuter than Spinner". Spinner felt a vein pop up. Ruby continued "Besides Spinner makes you sound like ballet dancer". Spinner exploded. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM RUBY!" He screamed at his sister. Ruby raised her hands in surrender and went downstairs.

He went to his bathroom and fixed his messy black hair. He didn't want to look like a slob. He changed into his school uniform, which he didn't mind at all. Spinner went downstairs, but decided to skip breakfast because he knows that Ruby always made sweet things for breakfast. He hated sweets with a burning passion.

He was about to leave when his sister gave him his bag. "Be careful out there" she said with a smile. "Yeah thanks Ruby" he said while walking out the front door.

He got to his school Tomoeda High and reflected on his first day. His seatmate was absent, he made a friend named Eriol and got his first insult. He remembered that insult all to well. 'Fag' he thought. He didn't let it get to him, but he knew the true sad part was... it was true. He knew he was gay before highschool and his sister is the only one who knew.

He entered his classroom and saw him.

161616161616161616161616

Kero was taking a nap after being bombared by questions like 'Where were you yesterday' or 'Why were you not here yesterday', all that just because he was absent. He woke up after ten minutes deciding he can't take a nap. He scanned the room and saw blue-eyes staring at him. He stared back and studied his appearance. 'Black hair, blue eyes wow he even fixed his hair I just leave it messy' he thought. They were staring for a good two minutes when a brown haired girl went infront of Kero. "Hello my name is Sakura, whats your's" she said while extending her arm for him shake.

Kero felt a little annoyed since his manscaping was interuppted, but nonetheless shaked her hand. "My name is Kero" he answered. Sakura tilted her head and said "That's a weird name". Kero mentally face palmed himself because he has dealt with this kind of thing before. People telling him is name was weird. "Well you should here my real name" he started "its even weirder". Sakura asked him what it was. Kero said "Kerberos" which resulted with a giggle from Sakura. "I know I know it sounds funny" he said with a little smile. Sakura looked down with a blush "Sorry its just so funny" she said while walking away. "I hope we can be friends" she said. Kero smiled and nodded and started to look for that guy again when he saw him next to him. Kero jumped back in suprise thinking 'How did he get there with out me noticing'.

161616161616161616161616

Spinner knew he was staring, but didn't care because all the thought was that guy was cute and hot at the same time. He planned on staring further when Sakura went infront of his man-material. 'His' he thought 'what am I thinking he isn't mine'. 'Yet' said a voice in his head. He shrugged it off and sat next to him, seeing as he was busy talking to Sakura. 'Great I have to sit next to him for the whole year' he thought when he sat down at his chair. He saw Sakura leaving and looked down blushing when he saw Kero staring at him again. He was suprised when Kero jumped back in suprise. He was even more suprised when he offered his hand to help him up.

161616161616161616161616

Kero looked up and saw he was trying to help him up. He accepted the gesture and stood up. He looked apologetic and said "Sorry about that, you just suprised". Spinner nodded in understandment and just said a simple "No problem". Kero started to introduce himself "Hi my name is Kero". Spinner looked at him and said "Yeah I heard you talking to Sakura". Kero looked down and blushed. "Don't worry my name is weirder than your name" he started. Kero looked up and asked "What is it then?". "Spinner" he said. Spinner was expecting a laugh or giggle, but it never came. He just saw Kero sitting down next to him. "Nice name Spinner. I hope we can be friends" Kero said with a grin. Spinner just looked down and waited for the day to finish.

161616161616161616161616

Spinner returned home with a huge smile on his face. It was so big his sister noticed and couldn't help but ask about it. "You look happy Spinny, how was school?" She said with a grin. Spinner was so happy he didn't even say anything about the Spinny nickname. He started to walk to his bedroom leaving his sister with an unanswered question. 'Kero, Kero, Kero' was all he thought when he reached his bedroom. However realization dawned on him : What if Kero isn't gay?. Spinner just layed down on his bed and started to think about his next move.

161616161616161616161616

Kero returned home also with smile because of his successful first day. He met a cute guy or possible boyfriend, he made friends Sakura and her best friend Tomoyo and he even met Li, Sakura's crush. He made sure to annoy her about it later. When he reached his house he saw a note for Yue

'Coming home late'

'There is dinner in the fridge'

'Just heat it up'

'Yue'

Kero threw away the note and prepared his dinner. His mind kept going back to Spinner and how possible it would be to date him. His decided his first move would be if he was gay. After he ate his dinner he took a quick shower and wandered into a dream about Spinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Spinner woke up the next day still with the big smile on his face. He was as happy as he could be. However it didn't go unnoticed. Ruby kept asking him about why he was so happy, but Spinner never faltered and never told her the reason. Today Ruby was determined to get an answer so before Spinner left for school she blocked his way. "Okay Spinny why are you so happy today and even yesterday you were still this happy?" She asked with a desperate face.

Spinner sighed and told her about Kero. What happened next was a blur for Spinner. He remembered a squeal, Ruby chanting "Spinny has a boyfriend" over and over, a death hug and him blushing like a tomato. He swore his heart stopped for a moment due to embarassment. Ruby stopped chanting and put her arm on his shoulder. She said "Go get him Spinny dear". Spinnel looked up at his sister and nodded. He left his house thinking that was better than he expected Ruby's reaction to be.

Spinner started his journey to school and his conquest for Kero's heart.

161616161616161616161616

Kero noticed his brother staring at him during breakfast. It was starting to get a little akward for him so he asked "What do I have something on my face". Yue simply smiled and said "Well when I came home I saw you sleeping" he started. Kero sat still and listened while thinking okay. Yue continued "I was going to wake you up so you can go to your room, but I saw you were hugging a pillow. Kero looked down in embarassment with what he was hearing. "And I heard you say Spinner over and over again" Yue finished.

Kero would have gladly died of embarassment right there, but his blush was noticeable. Yue saw the blush and asked him "Who is he? Your boyfriend. Kero blushed even more furiously after that. Yue took his silence as both a no and a yes. "Tell me about him." He said wanting to know about this Spinner.

Kero looked at his brother and told him about Spinner. He even said he would find out if he was gay. Yue looked on and said "Go get him tiger". Kero smiled knowing he has his brother's approval. He left their house immediatly after that. He reached the school in no time and saw the object of his desire.

"Spinner" he yelled and started walking towards him.

161616161616161616161616

Spinner turned around and saw Kero. He stopped walking and waved at him. 'Easy Spinner' he thought 'don't get to excited, he may be straight'. Spinner started to walk with Kero to their classroom. "So why weren't you here during the first day" he asked Kero. Kero looked and smiled at Spinner and said "Well I got sick so I had to stay home". Spinner nodded in understandment and thought 'Wow he recovers fast'.

When they reached their classroom, the both saw Tomoyo recording everyone with video camera. Sakura was behind her following. Kero went towards Tomoyo and asked "Why are you filming us". Before Tomoyo could answer Sakura said Tomoyo wanted to make a video diary so she got permission to bring her video camera to school. Tomoyo turned to Sakura and said "Why did you say that before I did". Sakura said "Because you took thirty minutes just to explain to Rika about what you were going to do". Kero started to walk away and sat down next to Spinner at their table. He saw Spinner napping and thought he looked cute.

161616161616161616161616

Everything was great that day for Kero. All of his teachers were nice and gentle because according to Kero he hated strict teachers. He even got to ask Spinner if he wanted to join him for lunch. His heart raced when he said yes.

It was currently History class with Mr. Kinomoto, Sakura's father. "Alright I want you guys to partner up for a project." he announced. Everyone got up to partner with the person they want, but Kero just looked at his left and asked Spinner to be his partner. Spinner said yes without any doubt. This made Kero smile. After a minute, Kero saw Sakura with Tomoyo and Li with Meilin, his cousin. He wondered if Sakura was jealous. The teacher then gave every pair a sheet of paper, talking about what they were going to do. The project is an oral report over a major event that happened to Japan during World War Two.

When History was over and lunch time started Kero told Spinner to meet him in the cafeteria. Spinner looked for Kero until he saw him sitting by a corner table and eating. He sat across from him and he saw Kero smiling when he sat down. Spinner thought it was now or never. "So Kero..." He began. Kero looked up from his food and started listening. Spinner continued "..do you-". Before he could finish Sakura and Tomoyo sat down at their table. "Hey guys" they both said, not realizing they were interrupting. Kero said "Sorry what were you saying Spinner". He turned and saw Spinner blushing and looking down. "I'll tell you later. See ya." Spinner said while picking up his tray and he started to walk out of the cafeteria. Kero, Sakura and Tomoyo had looks of confusion.

161616161616161616161616

Spinner felt his heart race. He was about to ask Kero if he liked anyone, but he was interrupted by Sakura and Tomoyo. He decided to invite him to his house to talk about their project. He blushed when he though about the fact Kero would be in his house.

161616161616161616161616

The day ended quickly and before Kero could leave he was stopped by Spinner. "Um Kero would mind coming to my house today to discuss the project" He asked with a blush on his face. Kero smiled and said "Sure". They started walking to Spinner's house when Kero stopped to call his brother. After three rings his brother picked up

'Hello Yue speaking'

"Hey Yue its me Kero"

'Hey bro what's up'

"Listen I'm going to a friends house to discuss a project. So I'm going to be home late"

'Sure so who's house'

"Spinner's" he said with a blush

The next thing Kero heard was laughing until he hung up. Spinner stared with confusion until Kero said "Its okay". They started walking towards his house again when Kero received a text message from Yue

'Use protection'

Kero blushed furiously and deleted the message when he realized he was at Spinner's house already. He thought 'This is going to be a long discussion'.

161616161616161616161616

Spinner opened his front door and was greeted by Ruby. "Hey Spinny dear, whose that" she said waving at Kero. Spinner reluctantly said "Kero". Ruby then grinned and started to walk towards the boy of her brother's desire. Kero looked at the girl infront of him, guessing her to be Spinner's sister since she looked to young to be his mother. "Hi my name is Ruby and you must be Kero" she said. Kero looked confused until he saw Spinner mouthing 'I told her about you'. Kero mouthed 'Aaaaaahhhhh' back at him. "So Ruby" he started "what has Spinner told you about me?". Spinner blushed when he asked that since he told Ruby a lot about him.

Ruby simply grinned and said "He just said you were special". She turned her head and mouthed to Spinner 'You owe me big time Spinny'. Ruby then left the two while Spinner led Kero inside his house. Ruby started grinning when Spinner led Kero to his room. Before Spinner could step on the first step he was grabbed by Ruby. "Just go upstairs, his room is the second door on the left and if you want to use the bathroom its the first door". Kero nodded and went to Spinner's room.

Before Spinner could utter a word his sister stopped him, with an uncomfortable smile on her face which was both creepy and disturbing. "I have only two rules in this house Spinny" she said. Spinner looked with a face of confusion when she continued. "One keep the noise down and two keep everything PG, no R rated activities please" she said. Spinner blushed furiously and left his sister with her fantasies.

Spinner went to his room and laughed at the sight.

161616161616161616161616

Kero entered his project partner's room and sight made him stare with awe. It was so clean! It was even cleaner than his room. Well every room is cleaner than his room but still. He was about to lie on his bed when he tripped on C.D cases and fell face first to the floor. He was going stand up when he heard laughing.


End file.
